


Never Again (They Gave Us Two Shots to the Back of the Head)

by readytobakebread



Category: Slugterra
Genre: Depiction of wounds, Fanwork Centric, Original Character - Freeform, Ransom, i wrote most of this in september so dont judge too harshly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readytobakebread/pseuds/readytobakebread
Summary: A prequel story to certain characters who will appear in my fic Training Grounds. (Title is from "I Never Told You What I Do for a Living" by My Chemical Romance)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Never Again (They Gave Us Two Shots to the Back of the Head)

Four lone figures stood in the sanguine terrain. Many call it The Deep. All for only think of it as eternal torture. They all are searching for an escape. The larger one stood near a tall spire. In his monstrous claws, is a war torn man, struggling to break free. A small boy, barely visible from the shadows, stands a comfortable distance from the monster. Across from them, is a tired woman, bargaining for her friends life.

The monster spoke in a formal voice, “It is quite simple. You are going to weaken the barrier that holds me here so I may leave this foul place.”

“And if I don't?” The woman said firmly. 

“Then I might have to,” he moved a sharp talon to his prisoner's throat, “Reopen an old scar.” The man instinctively tried to move away but there was nowhere to go. 

The woman was clearly distressed by the monster's words. This had happened to her once before many years ago. His life for her treason. 

The monster swayed his finger underneath the veteran's chin. “Tick tock witch. Time’s running out.”

She looked to her friend. He met her gaze with tired eyes wishing that they could both be free from the constant flee and ever growing tire and worry. 

There really isn't much of a choice. 

“Fine!” She said in a cold defiant tone. The woman hurried past the enemy to the metal spire. A large hole is positioned above. The escape. She reluctantly raised her hands to the vacant sky. A blue glow comes to her fingertips. The energy from barrier flows in streams to her. She soon lowers her hands and walks back to the monster. 

“There,” she raises her empty palms up, “all done. Now let him go.”

The captor chuckles and with a demonic grin, he speaks. “But not without a scratch.” The talon slices across the man's throat. The grip weakens and he falls to the ground. 

“NO!” The woman yells, running to catch her friend. She places a cold hand against his throat, healing energy working to stop the pain as she whispers fast calming words to shaking man.

The monster bellows a hearty laugh. “You two have been the thorn in my side for far too long. Good luck trying to stop me now!” He turns to the boy in the shadows. “Let's go.”


End file.
